Illusions of sand
by Holly and Ash
Summary: NaruGaara. Gaara is haunted by memeroies of Naruto, who confesses his feelings through a letter. Death Might be rewritten later


Sitting watching the sun set, a pair of light, sea foam green eyes glared at the coming dark.

"You mock me, every night you mock me!"

He glared harder at the blackening skies and snapping at nothing with his normal tone.

Anger.

Cold raw hatred for every thing that walked this Earth.

The wind picked up blowing the young mans crimson hair about.

"Stop mocking me..."

He whispered and closed his eyes.

An image of a smiling blonde with sparkling blue eyes flashed in his minds eye.

Ever since the night he died the skies have mocked him.

The Hokage came personally and delivered the message to him.

Not only that he never slept for fear of the demon in his body, in his soul and mind.

The only one that didn't care about the beast, but only cared about his needs, his wishes and would do anything to make them come true, left.

No good bye, nothing, but who's fault was that.

He cursed him self silently.

Hiding like a scared little ninja for months in the forest.

"Why did you leave?"

The man asked softly to the wind.

"Why?!"

He yelled, clenching his fists tightly, nails digging in to his hand.

He looked at it.

Sand, not blood.

The sand protected him from harm...always, but only physical, not from the metal tourcher he so desired to be rid of.

"...You cared...I thought..you cared."

"He did care Gaara!"

A female voice shouted up to him.

Gaara almost jumped from surprise, spinning around angrily and snarling lowly.

"What are you doing here,"

He snarled eye's fixed in a tight death glare.

"Sakura."  
The Sasuke obssesed girl flinched at the anger and venom in his words.

"He cared about you Gaara..,-"

"How would **you** know!"

He snapped cutting off the rest of her sentence.

"Because he told me!"

The pink haired teen snapped back just as angry.

"Right before he left he told me!"

The two glared at one another,staring the other down.

Finely Gaara spoke.

"W-what did...he tell you?"  
He asked and looked away to the ground covered with leaves and dead grass.

Why must things die, everything dies around him, but ...why?

He was brought back from his thoughts by the annoying voice he would of loved to of ripped from her pretty little throat.

"Here...he wrote you a letter."

The mans green eye's glanced up and stared at the out-stretched arm of the girl with a folded pice of paper in her hand.

Sand formed around the pathetic excuse for a ninja and snached the paper from her shaking hand, then proceding to toss her roughly aside, away from him.

She toppled to the ground with a thud and rolled five or six more inches across the ground.

Standing Sakura dusted her self off and raised her nose high in the air and walked away to the village with a stomp of the foot and a 'humph' after flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Sitting back down on the rock that over-looked the interior vally and everything in it ...which he had been sitting at for some time now..

Gaara had dissapeared after finding out that the little blond he cared so much for had destroyed the village hidden in the leaves, again.

He unfolded the paper and began to read.

_To My Dearest Love,Gaara_

_If you're reading this then I am no longer here but in a place were I can never hurt anyone again,especially you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't control the monster, I let you down and that's what really yanks my chain..._

_There was a few things that I wanted you to know before I left but I couldn't find you..._

_You were somewhere else and ignoring me...again._

At this point he stopped and looked around him and sighed, eyes closed.

He had been hiding from him, afraid of him, something that seemed so wrong in his mind now.

Hiding from the one you love, even a coward would have looked down at the Kazekage with disgust.

_But oh well I'll tell you in here!_

_Gaara I don't care what you are I love you._

_I always have and always will._

_There, that's what I had to say fuck yeah!_

_love Naruto_

The green lifeless eyes of Gaara were glossy with tears but he refused to let them fall.

He folded the letter and put it in to his shirt pocket.

Rubbing angrly at his racoon like eye's he growled the tears not going.

"Naruto...you stupid kitsune, baka dobe..."

He hissed in his dark low voice.

He got up and slowly walked, he didnt know were but he walked.

Maybe he was looking for Naruto?

No, he left with out a second thought.

Probaly not even looking back on the village.

Naruto could do what he could not.

"Why...?"

The words were lost in a howl of strong wind as the rain suddenly poured down hard and heavy.

He smiled softly at this.

Memories filled his head.

The first kiss he ever got, and it was from him.

Memory

Walking slowly in the rain I sighed and took another step, almost tripping as my foot sunk in to the deep muddy puddle

I growled.

stomping over to the lake I was going to sit on the dock but found another there, alone and quite.

I heard soft sobs from the person,a boy to be precise, a blonde boy.

Turning around I tried to walk away.

"Who's there?"

I looked over my shoulder and stared at the boy.

It was that kid from the chuunin exams.

"Gaara, right?"

He grinned widely, hiding his pain behind it.

I nod my head and walked over standing not far from him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"  
He laughed and held out his hand for me to take.

I just looked at it, and then away from him to the unsettling water.

"Shut up, I want nothing to do with you."

He looked at me that grin no longer on his face.

"Yeah...ok."  
I could still see the tears falling like a river down his cheeks.

I felt a pang in my chest to see him like this, I didn't know why.

Maybe because I had secretly watched him ever since I found out he also had a demon sealed in his body.

He had intrigued my interest to a level at least.

I stared at him this time as he stared back.

"What?"  
He asked and blinked.

I looked away and back out at the water.

Why, why did I listen, why didn't I just keep walking?

Standing, I decided I would leave.

But he had other plans.

Making a grab for my wrist he scrambled to try and make me stay.

The sand caught him of course and slowly wrapped it's way up his pale arm.

His hair was dripping wet, hanging down in his eyes.

His clothes were soaked too, clinging to his small, slightly built body.

"If you're going to kill me then kill me... do the village a favor..."

I walked over to him as the sand had his legs, arms and torso tightly held.

"Why do you wish for death so quickly?"

I asked standing with my head tilted slightly to the side.

Why didn't he fear me?

Why did he not have any fear?

"I have no reason to kill you anyway..."

He leand quickly forwards and caught my lips in a wet, rainy kiss.

I was shocked by his actions.

I pulled back quickly and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

Still a look of shock on my rain covered face.

"There, now you have a reason to kill me, so get it over with!!!"

He screamed muscles tensed and eyes narrowed.

I walked over to him, darkly lifting my hand to his face.

I griped tightly to his face as I glared deathly at him.

he never flinched at my stare, not once.

I leaned forwards this time and lightly brushed my wet lips over his again.

He stared in to my eyes but then a soft smile spread over his lips as the sand dropped him to the ground.

Lips rushing up to meet mine again, this time longer.

It felt right, this felt right.

I couldnt explain it with words.

I was lonely and so was he.

We shared the same pain even if I didn't think so at that time.

We were both outcast, shunned, and thought as monsters.

But now...we had each other to be comforted by.

Someone to share the pain with, the tears, the blood...

Gaara had stopped some time back and just stood in the rain eyes half open.

Images of the loving blonde danced around in his head, eyes playing tricks on him.

He saw Naruto standing there, just ahead of him, smiling and waving happily as he ran faster towards the red head.

As the kitsune threw his arms wide as did the sand master he just passed right through him.

He wrapped his arms around what would have been Naruto but he only hugged air.

Slowly sinking to his knees the Kazekage cried out mournfully.

Over and over he screamed tears flowing from his tired eyes, eyes that deceived him.

He hated the way the other smiled, or laughed.

But all the same couldn't live without it, it's what drove him on, a reason to fight.

Someone to love and love him back...but now...he was gone.

Just as his eyes showed him.

Nothing but air, an image that stayed with him, haunted him to no end.

Why?

Why would this image not leave him?

Was it the ghost of Naruto?

His eyes, that's what it was, they where playing with him again.

For the blonde stood, sad eyed and beaten.

"Gaara-kun..."

His voice, he heard his voice,

Now his ears?

Everything was against him!

Why wouldnt it stop.

He sobbed harder burrying his face in his muddy hands, pulling his knees up to his chest and covering his face with his hands.

"Gaara-kun,...don't cry...,please?"

Naruto cooed softly.

If Gaara had reached out he could have been hugging the blonde he was so close.

But with that thought he cried harder, he'd never be able to hug him again.

See his smile, hear his laughter, feel his kisses, gentle touch.

Never again would he hear the words he wanted to hear from his soft lips.

Naruto knelt infront of the crying red head.

"Come on, want some ramen?"

That was the last straw he could take.

"NO!"

Gaara sobbed out swinging his arm without looking up, hoping that waving the image away would help.

But his hand came in contact with the whiskered cheek of the person.

Slowly lifting his head Gaara's eyes were wide.

"N-Naruto?"

He wispered as he stared at the boy, who still had the other's hand planted on his cheek, head turned the other way from the blow.

He grinned cheesily and laughed.

"You look like you've seen a ghost..."

Gaara's shock still hadn't worn off yet as he stared, his hand slowly dropped to the muddy ground, limp and unmoving.

"Naruto?"  
Gaara repeated again disbelieving.

"No, you're dead...I saw you...you're ...this isn't real!"

Flashes of Naruto's blood covered body filled his mind.

"You're not real..."

Cold lifeless blue eyes stared passively out at the rainy skies, unblinking, and glossy.

A gash over his stomach, a gaping hole in his chest.

Throat slit, and arm nearly torn off.

The beast had gotten loose, not using Naruto's body as a host, but as a portal.

He had broken free from the blonde, and torn his way out.

Ripping and tearing, biting and slashing.

His screams echoed still, like a hunting call of the dead, or dying, which was what he was.

Naruto was dead, and Gaara had watched him die.

Blood poured from his mouth like a river.

Foam and bubbles of spit and blood was coughed up, and gagged on.

Gaara had watched with wide eyes, so terrified.

Naruto had reached out to him with one blood stained, shaking hand.

Eyes wide and pleading, so full of pain.

So much pain Gaara could almost taste it in his mouth, on the air.

One word came from bloodied lips.

"P-plea-se...?"

Gaara stepped away and shook his head 'no' over and over again.

Mouthing the words now the red head stepped back again walking backwards away from Naruto, leaving him there in his moment of dire need.

"NO!"

His voice was high and panicked, full of fear.

It was shrill and sharp, like the scream of Naruto.

The screams seem to bounce off the walls and ring over and over, getting louder each time, louder, longer and shriller.

Till the screaming stopped all together in one great gagging choked sound.

No more fast short breaths, no more gargling of blood in his throat, no more, just no more.

It had all stopped at once, and then it started again.

Blood seemed to explode from the unmoving body of Naruto, like some great force had pushed up from his insides and was bursting its way out.

And in a way it was.

The Kyuubi's giant snout pushed its way out with a ripping, tearing ferocity.

Naruto's mouth opened wide in a wordless, soundless scream.

Eyes pulled as wide as they would go.

Oh god, Gaara thought; He's still alive!

Arms brought Gaara back to reality; he hadn't known he was screaming with sobs, shouting the other's name while shouting no.

Soft whispers filled his ear as lips caressed his cheek.

"It's all right, it's not you're fault, hush shhh."

It was his fault; it was all Gaara's fault.

He left Naruto there to die a painful death and now he was here to haunt him.

"No, no, please no...Please Naruto...I can't take it anymore, no more!"  
Gaara sobbed loud and sharp, clinging to the other with tight muddy hands.


End file.
